Mistletoe
by storylover1234
Summary: Christmas is one of the days to share and love. Will Ichigo do the same with Kishu? KxI


Me: Hi everyone! My second fanfiction about my favourite TMM pairing Kish and Ichigo and since its Christmas, I decided to write a fanfiction story. Well here it goes. P.S I HATE MASAYA!

Mistletoe

Kish woke up in his own bed; still sleepy from yesterday's 'trying to conquer the humans' attack project. He was badly injured. Thinking about it made him tired so he tried to get back to sleep. After a while he was interrupted by the eldest alien of their team, Pai.

"Kish, wake up! I found something interesting about today…" Pai opened his little note book he found, well maybe not found…stole from one of the shops in the real world.

"If its some new potions or anything that has to do with your own experiment; I don't care." He turned to face the other side and attempted to fall asleep again.

"It has nothing to do with my potions, but I was going to test it this morning, I hope it didn't go like last time…" Kish remembered it well, last time Pai made Taruto to drink it and because of that, Taruto is still lying on bed, sick from the potion.

"Anyway, today is important day for humans. They call it Christmas… According to my research, humans give presents to each other，put up Christmas tree, also this fat man wearing red climbs down this pipe of every houses and hide presents under the tree. This day is also a good day for lovers…" Kish didn't pay much attention until the last sentence.

"Why is it good?" Hoping Pai could say something useful to help his relationship with Ichigo.

"Well…if you're lucky and tomorrow it snows… Normally girls will think it is really romantic and if by any chance you find a thing that looks like a flower-ish thing called Mistletoe. People believe when you are under one with your love, your first kiss would likely to succeed." When Pai finished reading from the little note book he looked up and saw Kish began to smirk. As his friend he knows what he is thinking and sighed. _Maybe I should've told him that. _He turned around and walked away thinking about more important things like Taruto should try his new potion.

Ichigo was having the best time of her life. Whose day is bad on Christmas Eve? Even if it was bad, shopping should fix it. (A/N: even though I hate shopping. No offence.) She wasn't sure what to give Masaya for Christmas. She browsed lots of stores, but none of the things she liked expressed her strong feelings. Until, she saw a scarf with a cute strawberry on the bottom corner. She smiled. _That's so cute! I think I'll buy this for Masaya. I hope he likes it! _

_I still can't find it! _Kish was trying to find the mistletoe, but he was out of luck through out the whole morning. He was about to give up but thinking about Ichigo made him keep on going. Then he saw one in a shop, it was smaller than he thought it would be, he thought it would be the same height as him but it seemed like it only can fit his hand.

He charged onto the shop heading straight for the mistletoe; instead of money he left some shells on the counter table. In his old planet shells was their money, weird isn't it? (A/N: I made that up) _Hmmmm…now all I need to do is find koneko-chan!_ _I bet she is in the park, under that tree again…I hate that tree. It's where she meet that ugly human…_thinking about these things made him angry. _Oh well…I guess it's a good place to hang this thing on. _He flew to the park and saw Ichigo where he thought she was, under the tree.

"Hi, koneko-chan!" Kish dangled upside down on the tree and smirked, giving Ichigo a fright.

"Kish! Not right now, I have people to see!" She was about to leave to another better spot to wait for Masaya. Kish suddenly grabbed her and pointed up towards the tree.

Ichigo looked up and see a mistletoe while she was staring at it Kish quickly stole a kiss and flew away. _Phew, that was close if I stayed one more second I could've been slapped again._

Ichigo was staring in disbelief Kish never flies away when he gets the chance to kiss her, still staring at the mistletoe, then snow started to fall from the sky.

"It's snowing…" Ichigo whispered to herself. _It sure is a beautiful Christmas._

After a few hours, Masaya didn't show up. Ichigo had been waiting for quiet a long time and decided to leave. _I'll give the present to him tomorrow._ While walking out of the park she saw Masaya, but not alone, with a blond hair girl. She knew that girl, it was Berri. She clench on her present that she bought for Masaya so hard that the wrapping paper was a bit wrecked. She ran away without leaving a word.

"Wait! Ichigo," Masaya shouted.

Ichigo kept running without saying a word. From far distance it looked like snow melted on her cheeks but it wasn't, it was tears.

When she got home, she ran upstairs leaving her parents confused. She digged her face into the pillow, so her parents wont be able to hear her cry. Kish was outside the window. He always was. When ever he was bored or missed his little Konko-chan.

He wasn't expecting to see her cry though. He teleported himself into her room. Ichigo wasn't paying attention.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Kish asked

"Go away Kish." She started to cry even more than before.

"Maybe I could help you." He said it in this gentle voice to make her feel better.

"No you cant, no one can!"

"How do you know? Why don't you start with telling me what happened." He tried to convinced her to tell him what happened but she refuses to, until finally Ichigo gave up.

Ichigo opened her eyes, sat up and stared into Kish's golden eyes. She told him what had happened, it was quite hard because in the middle of her sentences she sobbed and need time to breathe before she could continue, but Kish listened to her complaints patiently. When she finished, she thinks Kish deserves something for Christmas more than her love.

"Merry Christmas! It may be a bit wrecked, but…" Ichigo pulled out a present a bit crunched. _Kish deserves it I guess._

"What's this?" He took over the present and examined it carefully, making sure it's not something bad.

"A present for Christmas!" Ichigo was a felt a bit uncomfortable how Kish reacts to presents.

"Thank you, but I don't have anything for you…" He was about to hand it back, but…

"Yeah you have. Remember? That kiss?!" She pushed it back again.

"Oh yeah…"

"Merry Christmas?! Koneko-chan!" _I don't know what it means, but I guess humans say it on Christmas day…_

Mistletoes appeared magically on top of their heads and they shared a long sweet kiss.

Me: And that's the end of the story! I hope you like it! I know its THREE days passed Christmas but oh well, I enjoyed writing it! Until next time! Ja ne! Nyaa!


End file.
